How Much I Love Him Series
by angelicbaby232
Summary: THE FINAL CHAPTER.... CALLED "DESTINY"!
1. Default Chapter

This is a series of little stories called 'How Much I Love Him Series'.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story They all belong to Disney, and any other company that owns 'In a Heartbeat. Please review! I never ever met the characters of IN A HEARTBEAT. Though, I wish I did or will! Hahahaha, read on please! Oh yeah, and this is just a little story told from the view of Catie. Not supposed to mean anyhing. FICTION people!  
  
  
It's Just Wrong... - from the 'How Much I Love Him Series'  
  
  
I live for him.   
  
It's just wrong. I can't be in love with my best friend. I mean, it's not like he's this boy that I don't know well. I've known hiim for over four years.   
  
It's just, whenever I'm around him I feel so happy and cheery. It's almost like I'm on a giant rollercoaster and I can't keep it settled. I love Jamie.  
  
I've never really been in love. And, I never thought I would be. I though I'd grow up and have cats.   
  
But now, now I have different appeals. Now I think that I will grow up and marry Jamie and have children. Lots of children.   
  
His eyes. They're so beautiful. So dark. I love Jamie. Jamie is so dramatic. He looks so full of life! Just, so into it.   
  
The best thing is, you can trust him. He'd do anything for anyone. He's helpful. Like when Alex thought Jamie stole that mans wallet. And he didn't. He should have believed Jamie didn't steal it. I tried to convince Alex that Jamie didn't steal it   
  
His smile. I love it. It's so full. So beautiful. I love him. Jamie. I'll never stop loving him.  
  
  



	2. How Much I Love Him Series - How Long?

This is a series of little stories called 'How Much I Love Him Series'.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story They all belong to Disney, and any other company that owns 'In a Heartbeat. Please review! I never ever met the characters of IN A HEARTBEAT. Though, I wish I did or will! Hahahaha, read on please! Oh yeah, and this is just a little story told from the view of Catie. Not supposed to mean anyhing. FICTION people!  
  
How long? ... - from the 'How Much I Love Him Series'  
  
I love Jamie.   
  
How long will it take? How long will it take him to realize I love him? Years. Months. Weeks? Or will he know soon? Does he already know?  
  
I hope not. I hope he doesn't know. I hope he will know soon, and hope he will love me too.   
  
I don't think he will. If he don't love me, I will make him. I can't live without him.   
  
He's so wonderful. I feel like shouting out to the world and telling everyone how much I love him.  
  
I shouldn't givce my hopes up, should I? There is a chance it might happen. He might love me. According to Val, he does. But, it might just be a crush.  
  
Oh, do I love him, I love him so much.  
  
Please, don't just let this be a crush. Be for real. It's to much. Please..  
  



	3. How Much I Love Him Series - My Everythi...

This is a series of little stories called 'How Much I Love Him Series'.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story They all belong to Disney, and any other company that owns 'In a Heartbeat. Please review! I never ever met the characters of IN A HEARTBEAT. Though, I wish I did or will! Hahahaha, read on please! Oh yeah, and this is just a little story told from the view of Catie. Not supposed to mean anyhing. FICTION people!  
  
My Everything... - from the 'How Much I Love Him Series'  
  
He's my everything. Jamie.  
  
How come I never get what I want? What I want is what I need. I need to be with him.  
  
That rebel. Him, the man I wanted to be with since I was thirteen in Junior High. So iresistable. It's unbelievable. I wish I were with him every moment of my life.  
  
I can't live without him. I need to be with him forever. Forever. Is that possible. I hear love isn't simple. Some people believe it lasts forever. Some say it's just a trick.  
  
I hope not.  
  
I hope I can go out with him and stay with him for the rest of my life.  
  
Today, he was coming out of second period carrying his books. I was devasted when I saw him talking to Samantha Cortez. Not that it really matters. But, I was broken hearted until Val told me she was just asking him about second period.  
  
I don't know. Maybe he likes her.   
  
I love Jamie. I'm never giving up on him. Obsession.   
  
My everything.   
  
  



	4. How Much I Love Him Series - Courage

This is a series of little stories called 'How Much I Love Him Series'.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story They all belong to Disney, and any other company that owns 'In a Heartbeat. Please review! I never ever met the characters of IN A HEARTBEAT. Though, I wish I did or will! Hahahaha, read on please! Oh yeah, and this is just a little story told from the view of Catie. Not supposed to mean anyhing. FICTION people!  
  
  
Courage...- From the 'How Much I Love Him Series'  
  
Jamie is my obsession. I knew that already, though.   
  
But now I know I can have him. Have him for me. To spend the rest of my life with. I'm still not so sure yet. How do I know?  
  
Oh, who am I trying to kid!! I know Jamie's all for me. Or is he? Yeah, I know he's for me and for me only. I can be with him. But, courage. Courage is the word. How do I tell him?  
  
Go up to him and be like 'Oh hey Jamie! How's it going?! By the way, I'm in love with you!' ? I don't think so.  
  
But, I have to get him. He's so beautiful. Inside and out. Just, I feel queesy in side when I'm around him! It's like 'wow..'.   
  
Sometimes I wonder if I'm good enough for him. He's just to much. I love him. Hopefully he loves me. Ya know, you can never tell.  
  
I have to find out something. I'm on the mission to find out if he loves me. And, if he does - is it for who I am or for me reputation. Like, you know, since we're really good friends and all?  
  
I still don't know if I'd be able to do it. I need someone's help. Help to get me to tell Jamie my feelings.  
  
Oh..  
  
This will be hard.  
  
Very hard.  
  
Courage. That's what I need. Courage to tell him. That one I know I need and love. Jamie.  
  
  
next chapter coming soon~~ 


	5. How Much I Love Him Series - My Biggest ...

This is a series of little stories called 'How Much I Love Him Series'.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story They all belong to Disney, and any other company that owns 'In a Heartbeat. Please review! I never ever met the characters of IN A HEARTBEAT. Though, I wish I did or will! Hahahaha, read on please! Oh yeah, and this is just a little story told from the view of Catie. Not supposed to mean anyhing. FICTION people!  
  
My Biggest Mistake Ever...- From the 'How Much I Love Him Series'  
  
It was a big mistake.  
  
I told him. He replied back. I couldn't understand him, though. I was too busy worrying. I was terrified. All I heard him say was 'Friends'.  
  
I wasn't sure if he used FRIENDS as in LETS JUST BE FRIENDS, SORRY or WE'VE BEEN FRIENDS SO LONG - IT'S ABOUT TIME. Knowing Jamie, it was probably just be friends.  
  
But, I didn't stay to hear him out. He talked for a while, but, I couldn't listen. Too busy worrying. I ran off.   
  
It was harder than I thought. I thought I was going to die when I just told him I loved him and asked him out. He looked positive, that he wanted it. Should I call him?  
  
What would I say? How am I going to act tomorrow at school.   
  
No calling him.  
  
Can't talk to him. He'll eat me up.  
  
I never should've told him... my biggest mistake ever.  
  
Friends.  
  
That's all. Wasn't meant to be. But still, deep down, I think we should be together, in lifetimes before, and lifetimes to come. 


	6. How Much I Love Him Series - I Give Up

This is a series of little stories called 'How Much I Love Him Series'.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story They all belong to Disney, and any other company that owns 'In a Heartbeat. Please review! I never ever met the characters of IN A HEARTBEAT. Though, I wish I did or will! Hahahaha, read on please! Oh yeah, and this is just a little story told from the view of Catie. Not supposed to mean anyhing. FICTION people!  
  
I Give Up...- From the 'How Much I Love Him Series'  
  
Finally my time. I'm giving up. It's to hard. I don't knwo what I should do. Wait for him to admit. Ya know, since I didn't hear him before. Well, I don't know.  
  
Should I just tell him we can't be friends anymore? No, because that could ruin our whole relashonship. I mean, if he really JUST wants to be friends then we could still do stuff together. Like to the movies, as friends. But, if I say we couldn't be friend's anymore then we couldn't even spend time together.  
  
What should I do?! Give up and not even ask him to be my boyfriend, AGAIN!? Oh, I'm so confused.  
  
I love him. Yes I do. But, what SHOULD I DO!? I have to do this.  
  
I've made up my mind. I can't be friends with him. It's to hard.  
  
Because, sometimes, when we're together I feel like kissing him! But I know I can't.   
  
I have to stop loving him. Forever...  
  
I can't belive I'm giving up on him! Just throwing it ALL away like a empty pop can! Confused over love. That's not like me.  
  
Giving up...  



	7. How Much I Love Him Series - Destiny

This is a series of little stories called 'How Much I Love Him Series'.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story They all belong to Disney, and any other company that owns 'In a Heartbeat. Please review! I never ever met the characters of IN A HEARTBEAT. Though, I wish I did or will! Hahahaha, read on please! Oh yeah, and this is just a little story told from the view of Catie. Not supposed to mean anyhing. FICTION people!  
  
Destiny...- From the 'How Much I Love Him Series'  
  
I've changed my mind. I can't give up. It's my goal. I love him, and I have to get to it. My feelings have change about him.  
  
It's like, when I was in the first grade with him, it was just a little kid sort of a thing. But, now, now it's time, we're heading into college in a few years. In college you can get married and start a family. I have to take my feelings seriously. If I think it's love, it has to be my destiny to love and marry him.   
  
You know, you can't change your destiny (fate). It's meant to be. Maybe that's how it is with Jamie. Maybe I'm meant to love him and him not to love me. Or... maybe he does love me.  
  
Down deep in his heart, he just might... love me. Or deep down he might hate me and what would happen if he'd say it to my face? Would my heart be broken? Of course. But why? Because I love him.   
  
He's all I think about. His eyes. His hair. Him. He's my destiny. I can feel it in my bones. We're made for eachother.  
  
God, I know HE had to be meant for me...  
  
My destiny, Jamie.  
  
  
THIS IS THE LAST ONE!! OF COURSE, YOU KNOW THAT JAMIE & CATIE ENDED UP TOGETHER!  



End file.
